Rules of the World
is the second episode of ''Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan. It was released on TTFC accompanying second episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O as it's "episode 2.5". Plot What are the rules of the world where our characters living? There are answers... Rule 1: Two Riders with the same power cannot exist at the same time (Another Build exists, so Build cannot). Rule 2: Another Riders can only be defeated by the powers they’re based on (Zi-O has to use Build’s power to defeat Another Build). Rule 3: People who nitpick the adult's details will be kicked by a horse. With the event of Build had been interfered by Time Jackers, The event itself disappeared from history. Thus, making of what happened to everything on Build's story had been erased and replaced by unknown event. Characters *Sougo Tokiwa *Sento Kiryu/Takumi Katsuragi *Ryuga Banjo Cast * : Guest cast * / : * : Errors *Takumi Katsuragi's family name is spelled in the script. Notes *Rule 1 seems to conflict with the "Legend Rider" devices that exist in past series. **Said rule can be interpreted as only occurring due to the Time Jackers altering the history of Riders. It can also be suggested that some of the "Legend Rider" devices may not be completely the same from the powers they've originated in contrast to how the Another Riders fuctions. *As the series progressed, more indications occurred that conflicted with Rule 1: **Kamen Rider Den-O is not affected by Another Den-O at all. As explained in Den-O, Ryotaro Nogami and the other Taros are Singularity Points, meaning they cannot be erased, period. **In The Quiz Shock 2040 and Final Answer? 2040, Kamen Rider Quiz and Another Quiz are able to exist and interact each other at the same time. It's later revealed that Mondo is from a time before his powers were corrupted, protecting him. **In Another Zi-O 2019, GeizRevive! 2019, The Beginning of Everything 2009 and Our Goal 2019, Another Zi-O and Kamen Rider Zi-O is also co-existed. Following this, further Another Riders that were created in 2019 will not erase their corresponding rider's powers and history as a result of the space-time continuum being distorted. **In Part 2: Rider Time Ryuki, Kamen Rider Ryuki is fighting Another Ryuki on screen. It is later revealed that Shinji was using a copy of Ryuki's powers and wasn't actually doing so. **Rento Makina is also to exist in the future while Another Kikai is running around. Aruto Hiden is able to fight Another Zero-One. It is later revealed that Sougo permeated them into history, turning them into essentially Singularity Points. *Rule 1 mirrors the limitation of the from the Power Rangers franchise in that it does not allow two Rangers with the same power set to co-exist for a long period of time. *When Sento/Takumi explains the Rule 1, the American folk song is played in the background. *Sento/Takumi mentions Evolto in this episode. *This episode's title brings to mind one of the catchphrases of Masamune Dan: "I set the rules of the world" Category:Web series episodes Category:Crossovers